Welcome to The Mad House
by theStrawberryFairy
Summary: Set 4 years after the original series and after Naru and Lin return to Japan, the gang are asked to check out a Hospital that seems to be possessed it turns out the Hospital was once a mental home and they seem to have targetted Mai.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** Here we go –so nervous- my 2nd Fanfiction I hope this goes well _ please read and I love you all!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt T_T

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

A Picture sat on the edge of my desk.

It was nothing fancy, just a decent sized, subtle wooden frame, however every time I looked at it, it made me smile at the memory behind it.

It was a few years ago now the picture was taken, showing Monk, John, Ayako, Masako, Yasuhara, Naru and myself ,as Lin had offered to take the photo [much to Naru's annoyance!] as the whole group celebrated finishing another case.

A lot has changed now, or should I say there have been a lot of changes over the years, to name but a few: Ayako and Monk FINALLY confessed their feelings for each other [about time huh?] and later got married, they are now expecting their first child together! SOO CUTE!

John returned to Australia for a year to partake in a sort of course at the Catholic Church he now runs, he now commutes to and from to help with cases.

Masako is still working on TV shows and helps us whenever she can, as we got older our relationship is friendlier, I wouldn't call us best friends, but we certainly get on better than before.

Yasuhara has now finished his college course and is able to help us a lot more, however his parents are pressuring him a lot with finding a good job to put his new skills 'to good use'

Lin and Naru….well Lin is still the same, quiet person he was when he left he has eased up a little bit around me and will talk to me now more than he did before. As for Naru….he's been a bit different around me than he used to be, he even says Please and Thank you now! I know I was shocked as well; maybe having found Gene changed him slightly? Or maybe someone kidnapped him and replaced him with a clone. Either way I like the new Naru, though I guess he needs a new nick name now huh?

As for myself, I recently turned 21 and finished my College course in Religion, English and Psychology and am currently awaiting the results anxiously. How did Stupid, Naïve Mai get into College you ask? Well during the time Naru and Lin returned to England, and I was out of work, I had to return to school, and subject to disbelief I am surprisingly not stupid when it comes to school work as I proved leaving with A*'s, A's and B's, although Naru would never believe me…

A knock on the door startled Mai out of her thoughts and she quickly leaped out of the chair, dropping the pen on her new English writing Journal, and went over to the door.

"Hello?" answering the door she saw a post man standing holding a pile of letters along with a large brown envelope

"Good Morning, I have a letter for Miss Taniyama Mai at this address that requires a signature, is this you?" The Post Man asked reading the name on the envelope before looking up at her questioningly.

"Yes that's me, thank you." Mai smiled as she took the pad from the man's hands and signed it quickly before exchanging it with the letters.

"That's great thank you, have a nice day!" the Postman called cheerfully as he looked at the signature and walked away waving.

Mai shut the door and walked back into the seating area, flipping through the pile of letters.

"Was that the postman?" Lin's voice called out causing Mai to jump; Lin smirked and muttered an apology.

"Yes, here's some letters for you Lin." She replied handing him a small pile whilst setting Naru's on the desk for a moment to inspect her letter.

She stared at it for a moment before nervously reaching out to open it and pull out the sheet of paper inside.

Lin watched for her quietly as her eyes skimmed over the page quickly her face growing happier each line until she squealed and jumped up and down.

"Good News I take it?" he asked somewhat amused.

"Great News, I passed my final year of college with the highest mark I could get!" she jumped up and down handing the sheet to Lin who also read it over quickly, finding himself shocked and impressed at the same time, however his expression remained as stoic as ever.

"Well done Taniyama-san." He smiled at her slightly.

"Thank you I was so nervous I barely slept last night."

"What's all the noise and squealing out here?" Naru's voice called from the doorway of his office.

"It's called talking Naru, you know when more than one person is engaged in a conversation?" Mai replied calming down instantly, she still loved her boss a lot but was a lot more grown up in her approach to him, yet he still managed to rattle her chains every once in a while.

Handing him the letters she had placed on the desk she moved back around to her computer, which was bought upon her return after a slight miss hap with the appointment book. The new system was a lot more efficient.

Typing a few sentences on the computer she looked up to Naru who was conversing quietly with Lin in English, at which she rolled her eyes understanding every word.  
"Your Parents emailed me again asking why you haven't let them know how you are" Lin said as Naru sighed.

"I've been busy they have to understand that I have more important things to do than email them every waking minute." He replied.

Mai smirked at this but remained silent, her eyes glued to the screen as a name and time slot began to flash warning of a customer due for arrival.

"Naru, a customer should be here soon under the name Dr Tanaka" She called out reading the information off the screen.

Naru gave a nod and walked back towards his room "Inform me when they arrive."

Closing the door he left Lin and Mai in the seating room together, until Lin also headed towards his office.

Hearing the door shut Mai just sat there and smiled before going back to her English journal. She hadn't gotten very far before she heard the two words she should have expected.

"Mai, Tea Please"

She gave a sigh, but couldn't help but smile, before dropping the pen on the pad and sliding the chair back, heading toward the kitchen setting the kettle on the stove to boil. Before thinking about it she found herself pulling an extra cup out of the cupboard.

The sound of the door buzzer stopped her in her tracks and she turned the stove off and walked back out into the seating room, which co-shared her office.

"Come in" she called; the door opened and a lady looking to be in her late 30's poked her head around the door and smiles when she saw Mai.

"Hello I'm Tanaka Mitsumi I have an appointment with Shibuya-san?" she stated and Mai beamed at her.

"Ah yes, come in I'll call my boss, please make yourself comfortable." She beckoned to the sofa while she walked across the room towards the door that lead to Naru's office.

Knocking on the door she heard him call 'come in' and opened the door.

"Naru Dr Tanaka is here to see you." She announced and he looked up and gave a nod.

"Right." He replied standing up grabbing his notebook and walking out the room. "Get Lin Please" he said as he passed her.

Mai gave a nod and walked to the room next to his and relayed the message to Lin who also stood up and grabbed his laptop, and gave a nod at Mai as he passed her. Watching after Lin she went into the kitchen and continued to make the tea laughing quietly at the sight of the extra cup.

Finishing the tea she walked out into the interview where Naru was busy writing notes while Lin typed up everything Dr Tanaka was explaining to them.

"Tea Dr Tanaka?" Mai asked as she sat the tray down on the coffee table in front of them, Dr Tanaka looked up with a smile and gave a nod.  
"Yes thank you Taniyama-san, but please call me Mitsumi though."

"Likewise call me Mai, so what brings you here Mitsumi-san?" Mai asked setting the cups of tea in front of the possible client and her boss before sitting back into her chair with her own cup.

"Tanaka-san was just telling us before you came in and I don't see why she should have to repeat herself." Naru replied coldly as he took a sip of his tea. Maybe he hasn't changed that much…

Mai sent him a glare before muttering "jerk" under her breath at which Mitsumi started to giggle.

"I'm sorry, anyway as I mentioned earlier I am a Doctor at a Hospital in Okinawa, I just started there in the summer, it was perfectly normal until a few months ago when something strange happened; all of the beds in a certain ward were turned over and the patients belongings had been thrown all over the place, now before you say anything – the wards all have a security camera fitted into the wall's and we looked at the tape to see who It was and we didn't see anyone the screen went black and not even 5 seconds later they came back on and the room was vandalized, it was then the older staff informed me that things like this have been happening over the last few months." Mitsumi replied ringing her hands nervously in her lap.

"I see, then why only now have you come here?" Naru asked.

"Because the spirits started attacking the patients, we'd hear the patients scream and find them covered in blood with deep cuts but upon search no weapons, two of our older patients died from the attacks and a younger one again just yesterday." Mitsumi explained as Mai gasped at the revelation. "Also some of the older and younger patients have told some of the staff that they have seen men in old fashioned lab coats wheeling patients on very old fashioned gurneys only for them to disappear when they round a corner. "

Naru continued to write on his note pad and Lin came to stop with his typing, all eyes on the room were on Naru waiting for his verdict.

After a few minutes he looked up at the small group before standing up.

"We'll take the case, Tanaka-san please leave the address and details with Mai and prepare a large room for a base and arrange for enough rooms for 7 possibly 8 people and Mai please call the group and inform them of the arrangements, we will be there by mid day the day after tomorrow." With that Naru left the room and went back into his office as Lin did the same.

"Thank you so much, this means so much to me." Mitsumi replied with a bow before she went onto give Mai all the details and told her she would call sometime tomorrow with the rest of the details on lodging.

Upon seeing Mitsumi out Mai returned to her desk and spent the next hour making phone calls to the group explaining the case along with the plan of action.

Mai was giddy on the inside, she was immensely excited to be going out on another case, and she had after all missed this during the 4 years of separation from everyone.

"Mai, Tea!" Naru's voice rang out from his room causing her to sigh but get up and smile anyway. Well I didn't say always did I….

* * *

Woooow that's my first chapter of my first EVER Ghost hunt chapter ^_^  
I hope it wasn't to OOC and that it was understandable :P I wrote this last night after being hit with an Idea.  
Please R&R ^ ^  
StrawberryFairy  
X


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **Whoot chapter 2 already, thank you for the reviews so far guys, I'm glad it was understandable .

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt T_T

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Oh man I shouldn't have had that second helping at breakfast." Bou complained as he leaned over the railings of the ferry that was heading towards Okinawa.

Mitsumi had been true to her word and phoned Mai the following morning with the ferry times and the address of the hotel.

"I told you, it would make you sick." Ayako replied in an all knowing voice as she stood unsympathetically by Bou, occasionally patting his back as he suddenly grew a lot worse, whilst resting a hand on her enlarged stomach.

"I thought you meant I was being greedy!" Bou replied pitifully.

"Well you were." Masako replied from her seat, her sleeve covering her mouth.

"Not now pipsqueak." Bou retorted through gritted teeth. "Why is it you're the one who has been throwing up every morning and yet as soon as we get on a boat it's me?"

Ayako rolled her eyes. "Because I was smart enough to take sea sickness tablets before we got on the boat, besides it's about time it was someone other than me."

Bou just groaned and leaned over the rails again.

"Here Bou-san have a drink of water, it might help and I found someone who had some sea sickness tablets." John said kindly as he neared the green man who was being violently sick again over the side.

"Ugh thanks man, I owe you one." Bou replied taking the tablets and swallowing them down with half the water. "Uggh seriously, whose idea was it to go to Okinawa by boat!"

"Mitsumi-san paid for our ticket Bou-san." Mai explained as she stood by the railings.

"Still would flying here have made much difference?" Bou asked.

"You pay for the tickets then." Naru replied shortly as he sat by Lin reading his book.

Mai smiled as she watched the fight between Bou and Naru take off before looking out to the sea with a slight frown, last night's dream had left her confused…

_Mai found herself looking out of a hospital window to see a bunch of doctors talking to each other and having a laugh, the name had changed from Okinawa Hospital to Okinawa Institute, only for one of the doctors to look up and see her standing there and she immediately felt terrified, so she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Gene standing next to her._

"_Be careful Mai the walls have eyes and ears."_

She had then woken up wide awake only to find it was just gone 2am, so she fell back into a dreamless sleep.

"Are you okay Mai, you seem a bit distracted?" John asked as he walked over to her causing her to jump slightly.

"I'm fine John, thanks, it's just a dream I had last night confused me a bit, by the way whose winning?" She asked with a grin, as she looked over to the argument, which faded when she saw Naru standing behind John.

"What dream?" He asked.

"It was confusing…" Mai replied before explaining the dream. "Naru is there any way the hospital was once a mental home or something?"

"Possibly we'll have to research it." He replied walking away pulling his phone out to call most likely Yasu, Mai decided, as the slightly older boy was unable to attend because of his parents.

Mai went back to watching the sea pass by as Bou, Masako and Ayako keptyelling at each other.

They arrived at the Hotel by 11:30am and dropped off their bags in their rooms before heading back down into the van and driving to the Hospital which was a good 20 minutes away.

Stepping out of the car the gang looked up at the Hospital. It was like an old mansion that had been renovated into a hospital, it was a very picturesque scene.

"Shibuya-san, Mai-san and Kojo-san, thank you so much for coming so fast." Mitsumi called as she walked out to great them.

"Bou, Ayako, Masako, John this is Tanaka Mitsumi, she's the lady who came to the office." Mai introduced.

"It's Nice to meet you." They chorused which caused Mitsumi to giggle.

"Likewise, please let me show you around." She signalled for them to lead the way ahead which they gladly did.

"Tanaka-san, do you have any knowledge on the history of this house?" Naru asked as they walking through the main doors into the reception area.

"Erm, I think this used to be a mansion that was owned by a doctor about 200 years ago, he was known to be the best Psychiatrist around he helped people with mental issues, his name escapes me though" Mitsumi answered leading them down a hallway and up a flight of stairs towards a window that lead out onto the courtyard.

A sense of Déjà vu hit Mai and she stopped abruptly and stared out the window.

"What's the matter Mai?" Ayako asked causing the attention to go on her.

"This is the place from my dream…" she replied walking slowly towards the window and looked out, her eyes widening when she saw the doctors from her dream, wearing old lab coats, standing laughing with each other, when the one looked up and made eye contact with her it smiled evilly and mouthed clearly the words "Hello Mai"

She gasped and flinched as the glass in the window suddenly smashed inwards covering her and the others with glass. Ayako screamed and Bou covered her with his body protecting both her and the baby, as John did the same with Masako and Lin pulled Mitsumi out the way.

Mai had taken the worst of it and whimpered when she felt stings of pain down her arms and legs before feeling someone pull her away from the rest of the glass and wrapping their arms around her.

Looking up her eyes widened as she saw Naru holding onto her protectively.

"N-Naru?" she asked looking up at him he just looked at the window slowly letting her go.

"Good lord is everyone all right?" a few nurses asked as they ran up the stairs towards them.

"I think so, is everyone ok?" Mitsumi asked looking around as the group stood up again looking themselves over for major injuries seeing only small cuts.

Mai sighed in relief seeing no one hurt only to wince herself and put a hand on her stomach.

"We're all right" Bou reported only to be stopped by a gasp from Masako.

"What do you sense something?" Bou asked the small girl who shook her head.

"No….Mai…"She replied pointing at Mai and everyone looked towards Mai only to also gasp seeing blood seeping through her shirt.

She collapsed towards the floor only to be caught by the person nearest to her.

"There were people standing out there…" Mai explained "They…they made the…" She started to drift unconscious.

"Mai!" a familiar voice called as she met blackness.

_Waking up she found herself in a void of darkness that seemed to go on for miles in all directions. _

_Mai was slightly surprised to find she was not only alone but on the floor, standing up she looked around again expecting to see something. This however, still didn't stop her from jumping when she turned around and saw one of the doctors, she had watched in the courtyard, standing directly behind her. _

_He had well trimmed brown hair that was gelled into place, but what struck her most was that he didn't look Japanese, infact he looked like an older, brown version of John. _

"_H-hello…who are you?" Mai asked the man but the man, who she found almost daunting, just kept staring at her, until she realised it wasn't her he was looking at. Turning around she was met by the sight of what looked like a ward in a hospital, only a very old fashioned version, the patients all stood by the side of their beds in off white night gowns, as the doctors walked down the aisles._

_What she found strange was the nurses pulling all of the patient's stuff out of their bedside cabinets and throwing them on the floor, almost as if they were looking for something…her suspicions where clarified when one of the doctors bellowed to the room._

"_I know someone in this room is responsible for theft and let me remind you all, we as doctors are here to make you better and therefore do not appreciate being robbed, whoever it was that took the item will be punished and held in isolation, should you step forwards now you will get off more lightly." He glanced around the room looking at all the scared faces of the patients, before resting on a girl in the last bed who was looking away from the man, terror obvious in her face. "Search her." _

_The nurse gave a nod and almost reluctantly walked over to her cupboard sending a look of regret to the girl, who looked no older than Mai did only a lot paler with greasy black hair. The nurse rummaged through the girls things before stopping frozen, holding something in her hand._

"_What is it?" the doctor asked noticing her pause. The nurse stood up at this and walked back to the doctor handing him the item which turned out to be a small gold key. "So It was you, you little thief!"_

"_No! I didn't take it!" the girl yelled as two male nurses walked towards her and grabbed her by the arms._

"_Take her to the room I'll be there soon." The doctor replied at which the girl screamed as she was taken away._

_Mai watched in horror as she heard her screams in terror "No, I didn't take it! Please don't take me!"_

_The screams echoed as the scene vanished and all returned to black, Mai found tears on her cheeks as the girls screams echoed in her mind._

"_Mai" a familiar voice called and Mai turned to see Gene "Are you all right?" he asked glancing to her midsection, which she then noticed was red with blood._

"_Who was that Gene and where they going to take her?" Mai asked to which Gene shook his head._

"_You have to wake up now Mai, everyone is getting worried." Gene replied and Mai found herself drifting off to sleep again. "All will be revealed soon." _

_Gene's last words echoed in her mind before she found herself in darkness again._

Mai opened her eyes and was met by darkness, the only light coming from the light that seeped under the door and the moonlight. The sight of the moon caused her to gasp and sit up.

"How long have I been out for?" She thought only to wince at the sharp pain in her stomach which she rubbed gently before looking around the room.

She was in what looked like a small hospital room all that was there were a bed and a table along with the normal machinery in a hospital room.

It was then the case came back to her and she was then aware of where she was and what had happened.

With a sigh she stood up slowly, slightly surprised by the pain that shot through her, but with her hand supporting her stomach she managed to move over to the door and slowly open it. Outside the room she was surprised to see all of the SPR equipment set up around a large room that could pass for a staff room. All the lights were on showing the large amount of chairs along with a few sofas and a small kitchenette in the corner of the room.

The room was almost empty except for the common asset to the room; Lin sat watching the monitors typing away as usual.

"Lin?" She called, again surprising herself with the fact her voice seemed stronger than she thought it would be.

He jumped slightly and looked over to her his eyes widening when he saw her standing across the room to him, holding onto the back of the chair for support.

Removing his headphones he turned around in the chair.

"Taniyama-san I'm not sure you should be up." He stated she only smiled at him.

"Where is everyone?" She asked moving slowly closer to him causing him to sigh in defeat knowing she wasn't going to listen.

"They are setting up the cameras and doing the room temperatures. They should be finished soon." No sooner had he spoken when the door opened to show Naru walking into the room, his eyes scanning the clip board as he walked over to Lin.

"Here are the temperatures." He merely said to which Lin gave a nod and began typing the data into the computer.

"Has she woken up yet?" Naru asked in English, in case Mai happened to overhear.

This just made her smile and laugh quietly to herself which sadly in turn made her wince and stumble against the chair. Hearing the movement Naru's line of vision snapped over to the girl, who looked up at him sheepishly.

"Ehe…Hey Naru" She said weakly feeling him glare at her before he walked over to her. She closed her eyes and prepared to be yelled at only to feel him gently move her over to the chair that was next to her; she quickly opened her eyes and looked up at him in confusion.

"You shouldn't move too much." He said quietly to her, she almost thought she could hear the concern in his voice before he moved to go back over to Lin, only for her to stop him by suddenly leaning forwards and grabbing hold of his sleeve. He looked back at her and noticed her wince at her actions so he moved back and sat opposite her.

"What is it?"

"I had a dream while I was unconscious." She stated and watched him as he gave a nod and went to get his notebook, he sat back down and waiting for her to start.

* * *

Gaaah I feel that was so OOC T_T and did I let things happen to fast? I'm sorry but this whole story was meant to be after 4 years so Naru had found and buried Gene so maybe he is a bit nicer now?  
–shot- anyway I shall probably update once or twice a week and most likely at weekends or whenever I can find time, if anyone would be interested in helping me I'd appreciate it, just send me a PM ^ ^  
Please R&R and see you next update  
StrawberryFairy  
X


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** I had about an hour and a half free today and I was so bored when BANG! An idea for the next two chapters hit me so I managed to roughly type it up and here is the final piece!  
Chapter 4 will most likely be up on Friday as I found out my school has an Occasional day –dances- yay! –cough- anyway here you go chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt T_T

* * *

**Chapter 3**

She had only just finished retelling her story when the door to the base opened and Ayako and Bou walked through the door talking loudly towards each other as John and Masako entered quietly behind them; John looking sheepishly between the couple while Masako gave her usual 'I couldn't care' look.

"Why did you have to take the long route, my feet are killing me." Ayako complained glaring at the monk who looked back at her in disbelief.

"I didn't order us to take that route, blame the person who hires us." He replied pointing to Naru who was back over with Lin, ignoring what was going on completely.

"Well you should have told him no and let those who are able to walk that far take it." She retorted at which time John laughed nervously.

"Your right Ayako-san it was thoughtless of us." He replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course after all Ayako is the only lady in the world to be pregnant" Masako replied before walking over to Naru and Lin.

Ayako growled and went to storm over to Masako only to be stopped by Bou who held her down.

"Honey, think of the baby it's not good for either of you if you get worked up." He whispered calmly to her which didn't seem to work.

"I'll calm down once I strangle her!" Ayako replied struggling to get out of her husband's hold.

Mai laughed at the scene before her which effectively stopped all the noise and turned all attention to her.

"Mai!" they all exclaimed with bright, happy faces before quickly going over to her.

"My Mai, I was so worried!" Bou exclaimed pulling her into a hug.

"Bou…let go" Mai replied in a strained voice as she winced in pain which Ayako saw and unleashed a swift smack to the back of Bou's head. "Ow!"

"Let her go you idiot you're hurting her!" she yelled to which Bou quickly let go muttering apologises to both Mai and Ayako while rubbing his saw spot. "Are you all right Mai it doesn't hurt to much, does it?"

Mai looked up to Ayako and saw the motherly look in her eyes and couldn't help but smile; she was going to make a great mother. "Yes I'm all right, it stings a bit but other than that its fine."

"You really had us worried mate." John announced as he leaned on the back of the chair. Masako said nothing but Mai notice her nod at John's statement and couldn't help but feel touched by the care her friends showed.

"Thanks you guys." She replied with a smile which circled the room all except for Naru and Lin of course.

"I don't pay you guys to sit and gossip, Mai is ok as you can see now what did you find out?" Naru's voice filled the room, which of course had everyone, who was able, up and over to the screens.

"Not much, the patients here are a bit scared to talk about the occurrences aloud in case it happens to them, though we did manage to find out that a few of the patients had been attacked and ended up with cuts over their bodies." Bou announced as he stood with his hands crossed only to wrap his arm around Ayako's waist when she stood next to him.

"So basically you found out what we already know." Naru replied with an annoyed sigh.

"No, we did find out all the patients that were attacked were in the same room, A140, it's at the farthest end of the building, we also found out the names of the people who were attacked and we thought maybe Lin could find out addresses." John added handing over a list to Lin who gave a nod and began searching for the addresses.

"Did you sense anything?" Naru asked Masako who in turn thought about it for a moment before replying.

"There are a lot of spirits here, which is common for a hospital; however there is a distant aura that seems….somewhat unpleasant." She explained shuddering slightly to which Naru just gave a nod

"John and Masako go take temperature while Bou and Ayako you go back to the hotel." Naru ordered to which everyone stood in shock at the sudden show of kindness. "I'm not paying you to stand there."

At that Masako and John left the room clip board and thermometer in hand, while Bou and Ayako prepared to leave, grabbing bags and coats.

"Are you sure you're all right Mai, you could come with us?" Ayako asked the younger girl walking back over to the couch.

"I believe Mai would be better off here at the hospital in case she decides to do something reckless." Naru answered coldly from besides Lin. Mai sent him a glare before smiling at Ayako.

"I'm fine Ayako; you go back to the hotel after all you need to worry more about yourself at the moment." Mai replied nodding to Ayako's enlarged stomach.

"Come on love, Mai's a big girl she'll be fine." Bou called to Ayako while he held the door open. "Besides she's got Naru here." He added with a wink which had Mai's glare turn onto him.

Mai waved at Ayako as she walked to the door, wishing the couple a good night before they closed the door and left. The room was instantly quiet and remained that way until Lin stood up and left the room without a word leaving Mai and Naru, who was reading through his notes, alone. The silence dragged on and until Mai found she was unable to sit in it any longer and slowly got off the chair and went over to the Kitchenette and began to make them both a cup of tea.

After searching for the kettle Mai for a short time, she discovered that the device on the wall was actually hot water, that was filtered and boiled, she slowly carried the tray over to the table and sat a cup down in front of Naru who looked up at her with a glare at seeing her standing, only to sigh and decide to say nothing.

Mai took a seat opposite him and began to sip her own tea.

"What did you see?" Naru asked suddenly, causing her to choke on her tea at the suddenness of the conversation.

"Sorry?" She asked recovering from her small coughing fit, wincing slightly as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Before the window smashed what did you see?" He replied in annoyance.

"It was the doctors from my dream, the one I told you about on the ferry." She explained and waited for him to nod for her to continue as she played with the handle of her tea cup. "Well they looked up at me and I thought I saw one say "Hello Mai" I dunno how because they were a long way from the window but I could have sworn they did, anyway then the window smashed and to be honest I don't remember much after that."

Mai watched and waited for Naru to reply, only to sigh when he merely nodded and went back to reading as the silence started again.

This time it didn't last long as an ear piercing scream echoed from the corridors causing them both too look up at the noise, while Naru ran to the monitor before running out the door leaving a slightly dazed Mai in his wake.

Snapping out of it Mai also got up went quickly of the room, knowing she would most likely regret it later. Following the sounds of the commotion Mai walked quickly to the other end of the Hospital, wincing slightly at the now building pain, when she saw a group of horror struck nurses standing outside a room.

"What's going on?" Mai asked coming to a stop next to them her hand on her stomach. One of the nurses looked over to Mai.

"Someone's been attacked again." She explained nodding to the room, it was then Mai felt her heart hit her stomach and instantly went cold.

On the door it said A140 and she suddenly got the feeling that this room did not have any nice memories attached to it.

* * *

And there is another chapter, this will definitely be the last update before the weekend . Yeah I know I said that last chapter but I have a lot of ideas all of a sudden…though I need to work out how to put them into order XD. Again I hope it's not way to OOC and please R&R thanks!

StrawberryFairy

X


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** THANK YOU all so much to everyone who has reviewed, it's really nice of you all. I managed to find an hour or so to finish this chapter at school today [Thank god for free lessons] and my teachers have actually been kind enough to give me little to no homework so yay, more time to write!

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own Ghost Hunt T_T

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Ignoring the gossip that was fast spreading between the nurses outside, Mai walked edgily into the room. Upon entering she saw Naru standing next to a sobbing woman who was sat in the bed as a Mitsumi wrapped bandages around her arms, whilst trying to console her. Meanwhile Lin, John and Masako were looking around the room for anything out of the ordinary that could possibly explain the attack.

Mai looked around the room, the patients sobs filling the gaps between the questions Naru shot at her. She stepped around the room and felt a splat underfoot, which she discovered to be water. She frowned at this and that was when the sound of running water filled her ears and she soon found herself walking almost absent minded towards the un-suite of the room.

Walking through the door she looked around and noticed that the sink's taps had been left on with the drain blocked, causing water to pour over the edge of the basin, soaking the floor and obviously the carpet in the room next door.

"Hey Naru, did the patient leave the tap on in here?" she called a little confused having sworn she heard the lady say she had been asleep and hadn't left the room for the last 4 hours.  
"No…" The lady responded to which Mai's confusion rose.

She looked up into the mirror and gasped seeing a shape beside her reflection which grew into the shadow of a person.

"Mai" she heard Naru's voice call her and she looked over to him then back at the mirror only to see the person had gone. She froze. A cold air hit her from behind that sent goose-bumps down her arms.

She turned around slowly and froze her eyes wide as she saw a familiar looking girl standing behind her.

"Mai!" She heard Naru call again before the door slammed shut trapping Mai and the spirit inside the bathroom.

Mai continued to stare at the girl, taking in her almost white complexion, the dark ring around her eyes and the fact her hair seemed to be wet from either water or grease. However the other things that grabbed Mai's attention were the scars that seemed to cover every bare piece of flesh and the blood that seemed to stain most of her dirty white hospital gown. It was then that Mai realised where she had seen her before and her fear dissipated slightly which was then filled up by sympathy.

"You were the girl in my dream, what's your name?" Mai asked looking into the girls eyes which flickered vividly with emotions. None of which showed any intention of causing her any harm, they mainly showed worry and concern; and not for herself.

"I see they got to you before I could, I tried hard to get that dark haired boy to show you earlier" The girl's voice rang out in English, sounding somewhat hoarse. The statement shocked Mai and she felt herself edge closer towards the ghost.

"You know Gene, How?" She asked eagerly replying to the girl in English.

"When you are a ghost you tend to meet those like you, he told me you were coming to help get rid of the spirits, is this true?" The girl asked her aura giving off a sign that almost said 'I hope he was mistaken.

"Yes its true" Mai watched as the girl's expression turned grave.

"You are foolish, they will never leave willingly, as they have been here far too long and know everything, and they probably even know I'm here now!" She replied and her eyes grew wide with fear. "I mustn't be here they could come and-"

"Wait, who are you talking about, is it those doctors that were in the room?" Mai asked at which the girl nodded almost shyly "We can help you, but first please you need to tell me your name" Mai asked as the girl who was looking away from Mai.

"It's Alice…I don't know my last name, but I know I've lived here all my life" The ghost girl Alice answered before the lights began to flicker. "Oh no they've found us, I'm so sorry Mai this is all my fault I lead them to you! You must get away from here Mai quickly-"

Alice was cut off by a shrill scream and she suddenly disappeared as the lights kept flickering on and off, silence filled the room and she could clearly hear the sounds of banging on the door. Suddenly, a force of wind hit Mai and threw her back into the wall with a thud causing her to scream in both shock and pain as she slid to the floor where she grabbed her stomach and winced. Looking down she was relieved to see no fresh blood; meaning she hadn't reopened the wound.

When she looked up again she froze when she saw the same western doctor from her dreams not even an inch away from her, glaring at her evilly there was only on difference which was that half his face had been badly burned.

"Hello Mai" He grinned using a similar force as before to make Mai stand up which made her wince. "You were supposed to stay away from this place; did I not make that clear? Well now you must suffer for it-"

He was cut off by the sound of a shrill whistle before he turned and looked terrified before he screamed and vanished as swirls of white surrounded him, also disappearing.

The lights stopped flickering and turned back on as Mai sank back down to the ground holding her stomach whilst shaking in fear. The door burst open as John ran into the room and straight over to Mai.

"Are you all right Mai, you're not hurt anywhere else are you mate?" John asked worriedly as he looked over her.  
"No I'm ok, it just shook me up a bit, and I'm going to be sore tomorrow." Mai joked rubbing her back which took the full hit of the blow.

"John, you and Masako head with Lin back to the base" Naru ordered suddenly.

"What about Mai?" John asked turning to look at Naru who had his gaze on Mai.

"I'll help her back." He replied before walking back to Mitsumi "Seal this room up; do not let anyone stay in here until we are finished investigating." Mitsumi gave a nod and with the nurses began to move both the patient and her belongings out of the room.

"See you back at the base Mai." John said gently to Mai as he got up and left the bathroom, nodding to Naru as he passed.

Hearing the door shut Mai made eye contact with Naru and saw him standing in the doorway, his arms crossed looking slightly angry.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid of me I should have stayed in the base." She muttered avoiding his gaze.

"Yes you should have." He replied coldly before walking slowly over to her before kneeling in front of her, causing her heart to speed up at his closeness. "However you and I both know you'll never sit around and do nothing."

Mai looked up at him as his tone of voice changed slightly softer and only then did she realize just how close they were so she just froze when he moved his hand over and edged towards her.

* * *

Hahahahahaha sorry I had to :P I do plan on making this story reach at least 10 chapters so I need to slow down a bit, I have ideas for chapter 5 already I just need to put the words on paper, however I feel the next few updates might not be as long as the ones so far. Expect the next update by tomorrow evening or Friday at the earliest :) thank you!  
In any case please R&R!  
StrawberryFairy  
x


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** And here we are at chapter 5 : ) THANK YOU all so much for all the reviews T_T - so touched. I'm trying to pace this story out so it's not a big rush but I have so much I want to get written up that I dunno if it's working . lol again a BIG thank you :)

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own Ghost Hunt T_T

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Time seemed to stop for her as Naru moved towards her, she could hear the beating of her heart quicken and feel her brain whizzing into over drive wondering what he was doing.  
So when he wrapped his hand around her arm she could only watch him in a stupor, until she realized what was going on, at which she quickly managed to snap out of it.  
He slowly began to help her off the wet floor supported her gently, and she couldn't help but think this was somewhat unusual of him. The thought was pushed back as she winced in pain and pulled a hand away from his to hold her stomach, as he helped her stand up, and found she couldn't stop the hiss of pain that escaped.  
"Thanks Naru." She said quietly as she looked up at him and smiled, not missing the frown on his face as he looked her up and down for something Mai didn't know and to be honest, It made her feel a little nervous.  
"W-we should get back to base." She stuttered and began to walk around Naru and towards the door, trying hard to cover the pain that throbbed through her wound.

She heard Naru sigh and squealed slightly as she felt herself being lifted up into the air, landing next against a firm chest; she looked up and made eye contact with Naru who was now carrying her bridal style out of the bath room.

"Hey N-Naru…I can walk!" she yelled feeling her cheeks burn; she noticed the smirk on his face as he noticed and found herself huffing in annoyance.

"Mai, you've already been hurt and unconscious, not to mention you were just attacked by ghost, I don't want to see you hurt yourself." He said seriously, smirk gone from his face as Mai stared at him in shock, finding herself touched by his words.

"I don't want to have to pay for another hospital bill in one day because you decide to do something reckless." He added and Mai glared at him muttering 'Jerk' loud enough for him to hear which caused him to smirk again. Mai gave a sigh and just smiled as they walked towards the Base.  
Entering the Base all the attention went to the two of them as Naru walked Mai over to the sofa and placed her down before walking over to Lin.  
Mai looked up to see John smiling at her as he walked over to sit with her, while Masako glared at her to which Mai just shrugged and turned to talk to John who was now sitting next to her.  
"Yasuhara phoned for you." Lin announced to Naru who gave a nod.

"Pull him up on the screen."

Lin gave a nod at Naru's request and opened up a video chat.  
The dial tone sounded throughout the room and after the 7th ring it stopped as the call connected and a half asleep person appeared on the screen  
"''Ello?" it asked as he rubbed his eye placing his glasses on.  
"Yasuhara."  
At the sound of the voice Yasuhara looked up in surprise.  
"Naru…wow this is late, what's up calling me at midnight?" Yasuhara asked sounding slightly more awake now.  
"You phoned me earlier" Naru replied simply  
"Ah yes, I found out some info on what you asked me to look into, by the way is Mai Ok I heard she was hurt again?"  
"I'm fine Yasu." Mai called from her seat as she watched the screen.  
"Ah good! That must be a record Mai, it's not even been a day yet and you're hurt all ready" he laughed.

"Yasuhara what did you find." Naru asked his patience thinning.

"Ah right, well you were right the building hasn't always been a hospital, I've sent an email to Lin with pictures and documents."  
Lin opened said email and pulled open the pictures on the screen, arranging them onto the screen.

"We have them" Naru replied as he skimmed over the documents quickly.

"Great, basically what I found out was that the Hospital was once a Mansion owned by a British family called the Johnson, after his late Japanese wife; Himeko who died of a mental illness, Edward Johnson opened his house as a Mental Home in order to use his psychiatrist skills for the public." As he spoke Lin flipped through the pictures on the screen before stopping on a black and white picture of a young western man who was standing in front of the mansion with a young Japanese girl, to everyone else it seemed just like one more fact towards the case, however for Mai the sight caused her to freeze, wide eyed as she stared at the familiar looking man.

"From what I found out the clinic was a success and received greatly, until a fire nearly burned the whole building to the ground before it was stopped by local fire fighters, sadly the fire cost Edward Johnson and a lot of his staff and patients their lives. There were a lot of conspiracies about how the fire started but officials blamed it on one of the unstable patients and the fire was put down as suicide and arson. The rebuilt the Mansion about 150 years ago and it has been used as a hospital ever since however part of the original building is still there and in use"

"Did he have any successors?" Naru asked.

"Yes he had a 20 year old daughter who was also killed in the fire it is believed as her remains were never found." Yasuhara responded as Lin opened another file of a young girl with short brown hair, a face that Mai had no trouble recognising her and quickly stood up from her seat "Her name was-

"Alice" Mai cut in as Yasu looked through his notes as all the participants in the room looked over to Mai.

"Yes it was…How did you-"

"Yasuhara what are you doing up!" an elder voice sounded from Yasuhara's end and he winced. "Sorry that's my dad I have to go."

"That's fine, good work Yasuhara." Naru replied still looking from Mai back to the screen, only for the attention to return to her when he heard John ask her quietly is she was all right.  
Looking over he saw Mai doubled over holding her stomach while John was standing next to her supporting her slightly to which she smiled at him and gave a nod before slowly stood back up straight again.

"Night guys, make sure you get some rest!" Yasuhara ended the chat and the video screen went blank in the absence of his face.

The room suddenly went silent as Naru watched Mai and waited for her to explain.

"When I was shut in the bathroom, I saw her; she spoke to me and told me the ghosts would never leave willingly as they have been here for a long time." She explained after a sigh walking slowly over to the table and chairs nearer to the monitors "Naru I don't think she's evil, I didn't sense anything evil from her did you?"

Mai turned to Masako who shook her head in agreement.

"She seemed confused and troubled more than evil, whereas the one that followed was definitely angry." Masako explained.

"I think that the doctors are the ones attacking people." Mai added turning towards Naru who looked in deep thought.

"Do you have any evidence?" He asked after a moment or two.

"No…but the second spirit that pushed me into the wall…was the doctor in my dream and the same person that's in that picture." She answered pointing towards the picture that was still on the screen.

The room went silent for a little while as Naru stood in thought and everyone watched him.

A yawn sounded from across the room and everyone looked towards John who looked down sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm a bit tired." He stated slightly embarrassed.

"It is late." Masako concurred to which Mai also gave a nod.

"Let's call it a night, John and Masako you head back to the Base; Lin will drive you then come back here, Mai and I will stay here." Naru ordered to which Mai looked straight over to Naru in surprise.

"All right g'night mates." John replied as both he and Masako walked towards the door, grabbing their coats along the way. Lin got up and followed them quietly out the room, merely sending Naru a look as he walked past.

"Why did you make me stay here?" Mai asked once the door closed as she moved over to the table Naru stood by.

"Because, you would be stupid enough to do something back at the hotel, without me or Lin there to help you when it happens." Naru replied sitting down in the chair by the table opening his book.

"But John, Bou and Ayako would have been there! I would have been fine you narcissist, big-headed jerk!" She argued before wincing and letting out a gasp in pain placing a hand protectively against her stomach as she leaned on the table.

Naru looked up at her from his book before setting it back onto the table with a sigh. Standing up from the chair he stood in front of her putting a finger under her chin and tipping it up to face him.

"I asked you to stay here so I could keep an eye on you; I get worried when I can't see you" He explained and watched as her eyes stared up at him in shock.

"Are you sure your Naru and not Gene?" she asked after a moment or two, still shocked by his sudden actions towards her.  
He smiled slightly at her, which again caused her to question if she was awake or not. This feeling doubled however when he bent down and kissed her on the forehead before walking back over to the monitors as though nothing had happened.

"Get some rest Mai." He ordered from where he sat with his back to her, smirking at the expression on her face.

* * *

Squeals –blushes- did I just write that….? Yes this chapter was really OOC for Naru especially at the end, but meh it's going to be OOC if he starts showing ANY emotion really…..right?  
Well I have near enough all the chapters planned for now so I know where this story is going for now :P  
Thank you all for the support so far you are all awesome :) Please continue to show support! R&R  
Strawberry Fairy  
x


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **This chapter is going to be a little different than the others, I hope it works out a well .. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone by not having a more intermit scene between Mai and Naru in the last chapter but I didn't want to rush the story any more than I have already. Before you start doubting me, this IS a NaruXMai story so please be patient and keep reading :) Thank you ^ ^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt T_T

* * *

**Chapter 6 **  
Time – 6:45am

_Mai looked around again to find she was once again standing in an all too familiar black void, that quickly told her she was dreaming._

"_Hello Mai." An English voice said suddenly from behind her making her jump round to face the person behind her, which strangely turned out to be Alice who stood smiling slightly at her. Mai noticed that, while she looked the same as yesterday, she looked more relaxed and if not slightly happier than she had been._

"_Alice…How are you- Where's gene?" Mai stumbled looking around quickly for him._

"_Don't worry Mai, I asked her to show you something." Gene's voice replied also in English as he appeared next to Alice who gave a nod._

"_Some of the things you are about to see aren't nice, but I think you need to see it?" Alice stated looking over to Gene who gravely gave a nod._

_The scene changed quickly and Mai found herself in a ward of the old hospital, watching as the ward occupants chatted amongst themselves which confused Mai._

"_These people….aren't mad or crazy are they?" she asked to which Gene laughed._

"_No one said they were Mai." He replied which just added to her confusion, but she decided to just watch the scene._

"_Hey! Alice is doing it again!" a voice shouted through the room causing all attention to go to the end bed where a slightly younger Alice was causing items to levitate around her bed. Mai felt her eyes widen as she looked around to Alice._

"_You had PK?" she exclaimed to which Alice smiled sadly with a nod._

"_Yes, everyone you see here had some form of Psychic capabilities, that's why they are all here." Alice replied indicating to all the patients in the room._

"_What?" Mai asked in shock as she looked around the room at the people in the room._

"_Their families didn't understand their abilities so they ended up here, even my father threw me in here when he found out I had the same abilities as my mother." Alice explained bitterly. "My father convinced their families that he could cure them, but my father was a wicked man." _

_The door to the ward slammed open and a group of about 5 doctors and male nurses marched down to Alice's bed and literally dragged her off the bed and carried her kicking and screaming out of the room, before loading her onto a stretcher and injecting her with some sort of medication that quickly made her fall asleep._

_Everything went black and Mai found herself feeling surprisingly heavy. She felt her eyes open, not realising she had shut them, and was extremely surprised to find herself staring up at a doctor wearing a face mask and surgical gloves. She felt her heart start too bound in her chest._

"_You've been a very naughty girl Alice, you've been told not to use your abilities around the others, so now you have to be punished." The doctor's familiar voice taunted before one of the male nurses handed him a scalpel and he lowered it to Mai/Alice's stomach and sliced. The pain was unbelievable and Mai found she had no choice but to scream.  
_

Naru's P.O.V

The sound of Nurses footsteps outside the room jogged Naru from the sleep he didn't even remember falling into and he quickly found himself looking for the clock in the room. Which upon reading he sighed and before looking around for where he was.

He found himself sitting in one of the chairs, his book barely hanging onto the edge of his lap; he quickly shut it before looking around the rest of the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of Lin. At which he sighed when he saw an empty chair in front of the monitors.

A noise and movement caught his ears and he quickly turned to see Mai asleep on the sofa a frown flickering over her features as she continued to sleep and dream unaware of the fact she was being watched closely by someone.

Naru gave a sigh getting up from the chair he sat in, annoyed at how stiff he felt from sleeping in such a position, and walked over towards the sofa. Kneeling down he watched her for a moment or two, and before he realized what he was doing he moved a strand of hair away from her face.

'What am I doing..." he asked himself placing a hand on his head as he watched Mai; still asleep.

He knew he had been acting slightly different around her since he had returned, the reason why completely stomped him. This alone angered him, to be confused about something when everything else around him seemed so simple.  
"Love does strange things to a person" he recalled his mother saying last time he spoke to her; after she had found out from Madoka about Naru's sudden change around his younger, female assistant.

He could remember his firm denial at the statement and with that he ended the thoughts abruptly.

After all, how could he possibly love the strange and different girl, who quite often left him guessing?

Suddenly Mai's breathing quickened and she moved slightly before she screamed loudly and sat bolt upright suddenly, wide awake and still breathing heavily.

Naru watched Mai in surprise as she did this which turned into concern as she doubled over in pain holding her stomach.

"Mai." He called as he placed hand on her shoulder, to which she looked up at him; still breathing heavily and wincing in pain.

"N-Naru…" She whimpered at the pain, Naru found all he could do was sit and watch while placing an almost comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" He asked when she had calmed down a little bit, to which she gave a nod. "Did you see something?"  
Mai nodded again before slowly moving so she was sitting properly on the chair. "The patients that were here, the ones that everyone thought were mental….They weren't…"

"What do you mean?" Naru asked a frown appearing on his face.

"They had Psychic capabilities Naru, Alice had PK like yours." Mai explained. "The patient's families didn't know what to do, so when Edward Johnson opened up the clinic they sent them here, Edward claimed he could help them, but he was evil, he used to punish them for using their abilities."

Mai winced again and held onto her stomach again at the thought.

Naru watched and listened to her, somewhat shocked by the revelations, he sighed and stood up.

"This changes things." He commented suddenly.

"Changes what?" Mai asked watching him closely.

"The fact that; this case has just become more dangerous." He replied before sighing at the look on Mai's face. "Think about it Mai, the ghosts hate and attack people with Abilities and everyone on this team have them; that is probably the reason why they attacked you, we're all in danger."

"Ayako! She needs to stay away from here!" Mai yelled after a moments thoughts and Naru couldn't help but smile inwardly at his assistant's selflessness.

"Mai I don't want you wondering around here without anyone with you is that clear." Naru ordered to which Mai gave a nod.

Thing just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

There we go I just threw another obstacle in the mix ^ ^ hope that makes up for the absence of a intermit kiss scene last chapter XD  
Thanks all for reading, please continue to R&R

StrawberryFairy  
x


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **Right then everything has been changed, I agreed with a reviewer it was very fast pace the relationship betwen Mai and Naru so as you can now see it might make it seem like a longer progress? Maybe...Sort of...I hope anyway thanks again!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It was later in the morning when the rest of the gang turned up; they greeted Mai, Naru and Lin who had returned to the base a little after Mai's dream having been fixing a camera that needed to be reset.  
Ayako had again turned into the ideal mother figure, bringing Mai a change of clothes. Mai thanked her before walking into the back room to change.  
It was only after she had changed that Mai sat down with the new comers and explained her dream and the new information they had found out.  
"That's terrible." Ayako gasped at the mention of the 'punishment' Alice/Mai had undergone. Everyone gave a nod sadly while Bou stood angrily behind Ayako.

"So let me get this straight, these ghost's are attacking people, and you bring my psychic, PREGNANT wife here?" He snapped his attention going to Naru whom he glared at

"Bou-san we only found out that they attack people with abilities a few hours ago, we wouldn't have even considered asking you to come or putting you in danger." Mai replied to the angered man.

"Oh calm down you bit idiot, Mai's right; no one knew so there is no use getting worked up about it." Ayako sighed leaning back in the chair.

"Never the less" John interjected sensing an argument brewing. "I think it would be better if Ayako and Mai remain in the base for the rest of the case, they are safe in here with Lin and Naru right?"

Masako gave a nod at this idea, her face hidden behind her sleeve.

"Agreed, Mai and Ayako will stay here, the rest of you get to work." Naru ordered walking away from the conversation and over to Lin.

"I still don't like this." Bou muttered angrily as he stood next to the sofa.

Ayako gave a sigh while she started standing up and stood in front of her husband before giving him a kiss while Mai watched with a smile on her face.

"Relax, we'll be fine; the baby isn't due for a while yet and besides I'm in the room with 2 amazing psychics and a very good Medium, so relax ok?" she told him to which he couldn't help but smile.

"Ok, I'll try just let me know straight away if something happens." He replied walking towards the room, the question aimed at both Naru and Lin, who said nothing but both gave a nod, their attentions not leaving the monitors.

After the door was closed the room was submerged in a comfortable silent which lasted a few minutes before Ayako turned to Mai her eyes drifting to her stomach.

"Has anyone been in to change the bandages today?" She asked suddenly, causing Mai to look up at her suddenly before shaking her head.

Ayako sighed before holding out a hand to Mai who looked at it in confusion before she took it. Ayako gently helped her off the sofa, to which Mai winced and gave a sharp intake of breath which caused Naru's line of vision to move over to her.

Ayako uttered a small apology before leading Mai over to the back room, which Mai had found herself in the following evening. Ayako shut the door behind her before looking over to Mai.

"Well don't just stand there, sit on the bed." She ordered which Mai did quickly, not wishing to upset the pregnant woman.

Ayako quickly set to work changing the bandages, and Mai got a look at her injury for the first time. What she saw surprised her and she couldn't help but stare at the wound that stretched from her lower stomach up towards just past her belly button in an almost straight line although what surprised her more was the depth of the wound.

Ayako caught her looking at it and placed a hand on the younger girls shoulder.

"It looks bad but you'll be fully healed in a few weeks." She told her with a smile.  
"Ayako…what happened after I blacked out?" Mai asked causing Ayako to pause as she opened a new bandage.

"Well, as you know you blacked out and began to fell to the floor, but Naru caught you and picked you up; blood was everywhere we were all so worried, a few of the nurses rushed up the stairs to treat you so Naru carried you into this room and the nurses worked to stop the bleeding, there was a lot…they removed the glass and stitched you up." Ayako explained as she placed the bandage on her stomach, before she gave a small laugh.

"What is it?" Mai asked curiously.

"Just thinking that every case we go on you manage to injure yourself in somewhat, you're like a ghost magnet; what with the window yesterday morning, the bathroom in room A140, this time you've out done yourself."Ayako laughed as she finished redressing Mai's wound.

The girls walked out of the room and went back over to the sofa as Naru and Lin chatted quietly in English Mai hid a smile as she continued talking to Ayako about small things.

The girls sat down again and continued talking for a few hours, nurses and doctors popped in and out of the room as they were called, they answered a few questions before leaving again to go back to work.

It went on like that until the clock read 11am, they continued talking and Mai had served a grand total of 10 cups of tea; when a shiver went down Mai's neck as she felt a familiar aura enter the room, and she stood up quickly.

"What's wrong Mai?" Ayako asked concerned as she watched Mai look around the room.

Naru and Lin had stopped talking and looked over towards Mai before the screen in front of Lin started flashing.

"Naru." He called and Naru looked back at the screen to see the temperature drop in the room they were in.

"Ayako please go an stand next to Lin…"Mai muttered towards Ayako who watched her in confusion before looking to where the girl was staring at and gasped as she saw a dark figure appearing in the middle of the room.

"Ayako Please…" Mai repeated not taking her gaze away from the figure which continued to take shape

Into the same doctor who had appeared in the bathroom the previous day. Mai continued to watch it as it did the same to her before he smirked sinisterly before looked straight Ayako.

"MOVE!" Mai yelled as she dived between the ghost and Ayako as he sent a force of energy at Ayako who moved out the way as Mai moved in front of the blast, stopping it from hitting Ayako. She found herself thrown into the sofa which toppled backwards.

She glanced up to see Ayako standing behind Lin who was standing protectively in front of her, glancing back he vision of the ghost was blocked by black and she looked up to see Naru standing in front of her.

"What do you want here?" He asked coldly which caused the Ghost to laugh

"All of You"

The door suddenly slammed open as Bou, John and Masako flooded into the room where both Bou and John began chanting the moment they saw the scene in front of them. The ghost only laughed and forced them both back against the wall.

"Lin!" Naru called to which Lin gave a high pitched whistle and lights flew towards the ghost who screamed in pain before disappearing.

"He's gone for now." Masako uttered as she helped John off the floor while he rubbed his head wincing slightly.

"Did anyone else think that was a very random attack?" John asked looking around the room.

"He's angry." Mai commented as she slowly got off the floor grabbing onto the nearest thing for support, which happened to be Naru.

"He's not the only one." Bou growled as he walked over to Naru. "I TOLD you this would happen."

"Bou its fine, Mai, Naru and Lin protected us, you should be thanking them!" Ayako yelled as she walked over.

"Thanking them? It's because of them that I nearly lost you in the first place!" Bou yelled before he stopped and looked towards Mai who was looking away. "Mai…"

"No, its okay." She replied with a sad smile as Naru glared at Bou who was looking down guiltily. "Anyway I think John is right, that was very random none of us…"

No sooner had she uttered this, the room started to slant and she felt herself falling to the ground hearing the cries of her friends she was greeted by darkness where she heard a voice say

"_I think it's time I explained things a bit more." _

* * *

...That by far was the worst chapter I have written yet T_T I'm so sorry but I needed something to fill the story out as I think 2 days for a case is a bit farfetched… maybe 4 days but definitely not 2, I'm sorry if you were disappointed T_T.

The next chapter will be out on Thursday or Friday I should think :) Thank you all for reading!

Please R&R!

StrawberryFairy  
x


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: **Here we go Chapter 8 ^ ^ YAY I managed to stretch it longer than I thought I would be able to! Thank you for all the reviews ^ ^ you guys are all awesome! Anyway on with Chapter 8!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

_The voice echoed inside Mai's head as the darkness opened up into a scene. Mai stood just off stage watching it as if she were a stage worker looking out for things that could possibly happen._

_The stage was a familiar room, it had beds lined down the wall with occupants sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of the girl in the furthest bed who was still up looking down at something in concentration, her hand moving quickly as she wrote things down into a small leather backed book._

_The girl was one Mai had seen before; Alice Johnson._

_Dear Diary,_

_Again here's another extract from the 'life' of Alice Johnson, the female nurses gave us all a new Diary to replace the one's we'd finished, they tell us that it might help to write everything down, I guess it sort of does help. The female nurses are the only decent ones in this 'hospital'.  
Anyway, it happened again yesterday, the same as every other time; they grabbed me out of my bed and tied me to a stretcher. I remember kicking and screaming but they ha gagged me so no one could hear me.  
Then they wheeled me down to room 40, the room of horrors or the 'Torture room' as everyone here called it; we all feared and hated the 'appointments' we had in this room, none of them ever ended nicely.  
They wheeled me into the room and locked the stretcher in place as my father walked into the room, his face was covered but I still know it was him.  
He spoke to me about disobeying him by using my abilities in front of everyone before he decided to punish me with a scalpel that left a lovely cut on my stomach, another to add to the ever growing collection….  
_

_Alice stopped writing her Diary to look at the clock on the wall, she could tell by the darkness it was late, but looking at the clock she made out the time 12:00pm.  
She sighed and slowly exited her bed with a wince in pain, before walked slowly towards the door which she opened slightly looking around the empty hallway. She dashed out and ran down the hallway and into a room on the other side of the hallway.  
Walking out again 5 minutes later she wondered slowly back down the hall before she heard a familiar voice from inside the room. Edging closer she listened closely through the slightly ajar door and could hear her father sitting at his desk, talking to a man she had never seen before.  
"How is it you're managing to keep this place open, when you have an ability yourself?" The man asked her father who just smirked, while Alice stared on in shock.  
"Because they don't know" Edward replied before taking a swig of a drink, the ice hitting the side of the glass.  
"Not even your daughter, surely she must know?" The man answered in surprise, also taking a sip of his drink.  
"No" Edward said firmly, slamming his cup on the wooden table. "My daughter's abilities are very unstable, if she were too find out that it was me that caused her mother to die, she could lose control, and we don't want that do we Mr. Kimura?"  
"I thought your wife died due to illness." Mr Kimura replied still surprised to which Edward laughed evily._

"_No, that was a cover up, it wouldn't have gone down to well if it got out that her husband killed her using the same abilities I'm claiming to be able to get rid of, would it?" Edward replied and Alice couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips before she covered a hand over her mouth. Edward's head snapped towards the door.  
"You mean you can't get rid of these people abilities-" Kimura was hushed by Edward who held up a hand as he stood up.  
"Wait, we're being watched." He stated as he moved around his desk towards his door.  
Alice took this opportunity to run away from the door and back towards her ward before jumping in her bed. Her heart was pounding in her chest as the conversation whirled around in her head, she couldn't stop the tears that escaped her face as she pretended to be asleep.  
_

Mai gasped and sat up quickly, tears where on her cheeks; she winced and gave a small cry of pain. She heard footsteps walk towards her as she held onto her stomach; looking up she saw Naru kneeling next to her, watching her with an almost concerned look.

"What did you see?" Naru asked her as he continued to look at her, watching the tears roll down her cheeks.

"It was Edward Johnson we saw earlier…He killed Alice's mother, Naru." Mai replied before explaining what she had seen.

"I see, go back to sleep Mai, you need more rest." Naru replied with a slight smile which caused Mai to freeze at watch him as he got up in case she had been seeing things.

Naru walked back over to Lin and started speaking in English, their voices were hushed but Mai could still hear most of what was said.

"I need to leave for a little while to find out something's, I have a suspicion on what is going on here." Naru stated much to Mai's shock.  
"You shouldn't go alone," Lin replied not sounding happy about the idea, and to be honest Mai wasn't thrilled either.

Naru replied something that Mai didn't hear before walking towards and out the door, leaving Lin sitting and watching after him, he sighed before turning back to his work. Mai repeated the sigh before a thought struck her.

"Lin, I don't think it would be wise for you and Naru to be speaking in English for this case." She stated suddenly causing Lin to stop what he was doing and look over to her.

"Why is that?" He asked

"Because 3 people can understand English in this house and 1 of them aren't very nice." Mai replied to which Lin gave a nod in understanding.  
"Who is the last one?" he asked after a moment of thought. She smiled at him before pointing to herself.

"I showed you my result sheet remember."

"Ah yes, you passed English, when did you start learning?" Lin questioned  
"When you both left for England, I returned to school and studied like crazy, after a few months or so I had caught up with my class work and home work and I developed a sort of knack for English, it almost came easily to me I think it's because of the time I spent with Gene in my subconscious" She explained her face saddening at the mention of Gene, whom she hadn't seen for a long time now. Lin's expression also held a level of sadness but he urged her to continue. "By the end of my time at high school I had pretty much learnt the full language and managed to gain an A* overall, I also studied English at College which helped with my vocabulary, there are still some saying that I don't understand but other than that I'm fine…I hate to be the one to say this but I've understood you both since you returned…Please don't tell Naru or anyone..."

Lin just stared at her but smiled softly after a little while which shocked Mai "You have done very well with yourself Taniyama-san you should be proud of yourself, however I am unsure why you do not wish to tell Naru?" he asked to which she sighed.

"You know Naru better than I do, and you know as I do that he wouldn't believe me, he used to call me a an Idiot and Dumb all the time" She replied with a smile. Lin smiled back at her.

"Don't worry Taniyama-san I'll keep this between us, but you will have to tell him soon."

"I know" She replied then suddenly remembered the absence of the others. "say where is everyone?" Mai

"Bou took Ayako-san back to the hotel; he and Naru had an argument after you passed out and told Bou not to come back until he's calmed down, I think Ayako-san was angry." This news didn't surprise Mai and she couldn't help but smile.

"It's probably best if Ayako stays there, I shouldn't have asked her to come in the first place it was stupid of me." She replied sadly.

"You had no idea what was going to happen Taniyama-san, just let Bou-san calm down first." Lin replied before continuing "Hara-san and Brown-san are currently looking around for any signs of paranormal activities, do not worry though they are in direct radio contact at all time and I am monitoring their actions constantly."

Mai gave a nod at this info and smiled at the tall Chinese man. She stood up slowly and made her way over to the kitchenette making them both a cup of tea, she couldn't help but worry about her boss whilst wondering what he was up to.

"_Naru you idiot, be careful…"_ She thought with a nervous smile to herself before she frowned.

"_I wonder how Edward knew my name…." _

"_Because I know what you've been seeing Mai."_ A sinister voice replied in her head causing her to look around her, where she saw nothing but Lin typing away at his computer.

She suddenly had the feeling that someone was watching everyone in this Hospital, and they were not nice at all…

* * *

Well that elongated it a bit and I hope it has explained some things and made the story clearer.  
I know Lin would probably call Ayako and Bou by their last name….but since they are married having 2 Takigawa-san's might be slightly confusing…for you and me XD  
Thank you all for your support I didn't think my writing would be as well received as it has been so thank you all so much ^ ^

Please continue to R&R! Thanks  
StrawberryFairy  
x


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, I'm really sorry about the delay, my school decided to throw a huge load of homework one me...suckish XD needless to say everything else had to go on hold but I do plan on uploading more and hopefully finishing this story in the X-mas hols CHRISTMAS EVE 2 WEEKS TODAY XD yay!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt

* * *

**Chapter 10**

When Naru returned a day had passed, much to the annoyance of everyone; especially Mai and Lin.

Lin had left, reluctantly, for a little while to go and fetch Masako and John after much debating with Mai before she eventually won, upon returning Lin had Masako and John wonder around the house taking temperatures and to see if they felt anything. Bou and Ayako had remained at the hotel, Bou having practically barricaded the door so she could sneak away to the hospital, or at least that's what Ayako told her when she had phoned earlier in the day asking how Mai was feeling, apologizing for her husband's attitude the previous day.  
Mai mean while found herself feeling slightly useless, Lin had forbidden her to leave the room due to what had happened so far. She understood his worry and agreed as her stomach was still quite tender when she moved, however this didn't stop the boredom beginning to grow in the all too quiet room.

Naru had strolled into the room like he owned the place, acting as though he had only just left to retrieve something; this was when Lin quickly jumped on him; firing questions at him angrily.

"Where have you been?" Lin asked towering over him.

"In the town's library." Naru replied simply not even raising his eye at the question as he walked around Lin, placing the paper work he had been carrying on the table.

"All night?" Mai asked in surprise. "You've been reading all night?"

"Yes Mai, I have" Naru replied with a sigh which Mai could see was him covering up an insult. "I found out who Kimura was"

Both occupants looked at him in shock, eyes wide as a surprised silence filled the room.

"Really, who was he?" Mai asked after a moment or two.

"He was a University colleague with Edward; it seems they were quite friendly. Kimura was studying to become a doctor while Edward was studying psychology, in his statements before he died he planned to buy this clinic and turn it into a hospital, but after in caught fire he lost interest as he didn't have the money to refurbish." Naru explained as Lin typed up what Naru was saying. "I also found out where Edwards office was and went and looked around it.

Lin stopped typing at this and looked over to the younger man.

"Noll that was a really dangerous thing to do what if something had happened." He stated in English ignoring Mai's sigh in annoyance.

"I was fine obvious so nothing happened." Naru replied simply as he faced Lin.

"This spirit is attacking people with PK and you are the one here with the strongest PK so to walk around this place alone is dangerous."

"It is not me that this spirit seems to be fixated with." Naru glanced over at Mai at this.

"That is not the point Noll!" Lin's voice rose, as did Mai's anger; she was tired of being spoken as though she wasn't there, she was tired of the arguing that had occurred on this case which had caused a split in her 'family'. She snapped.

"Both of you stop it!" She yelled adding to the conversation which caused them to look over to her, Naru's eyes slightly wide at the sound of Mai's English. "You are both forgetting that we are all being watched by a spirit who can speak English, Now unless you have thought of a way to get rid of this ghost then stop arguing with each other!"

Finishing her rant she went from the table to sofa where she laid down and rested her head on her arms, ignoring the murmurs that were coming from the other side of the room; before she drifted off slowly to sleep….

…_Opening her eyes Mai found herself back in the ward she had been the day before, she saw Alice in her bed; She had eventually fallen asleep only to be woken up by the door banging open and the lights being turned on.  
"Everyone get up now!" Edward Johnson's voice rang out as he strolled into the room closely followed by female nurses and the male nurses. Mai stood watching the scene a sense of déjà vu hitting her immediately.  
Alice groggily looked to wall to see it was only 5:30, the sun was barely up as everyone in the ward sleepily got out of bed the odd person wincing in discomfort or pain, from either the blinding lights or the pain of 'treatments' or in her case 'punishment'.  
Edward gave a nod the female nurses who moved uncertainly over to the patients beds before pulling all of the patient's possessions out of their bedside cabinets and throwing them on the floor, almost as if they were looking for something. The whole ward started looking at each other confused, while Alice stood at the end refusing to make eye contact with her father, as far as she was concerned he was no longer her father, not after what she had heard.  
"I know someone in this room is responsible for theft and let me remind you all, we as doctors are here to make you better and therefore do not appreciate being robbed, whoever it was that took the item will be punished and held in isolation, should you step forwards now you will get off more lightly." He announced, anger clear in his voice as he glanced around the room looking at all the scared faces of the patients, before resting on a Alice, who he saw was looking away from the him, she suddenly felt his eyes on her and knew instantly that terror was obvious in her face. "Search her."  
The nurse closest to Alice gave a nod and almost reluctantly walked over to her cupboard sending a look of regret to Alice who just smiled back at her in a way of saying 'I know it's not your fault, I forgive you'. The nurse rummaged through the girls things before stopping frozen, holding something in her hand.  
"What is it?" the doctor asked noticing her pause. The nurse stood up at this and walked back to the doctor handing him the item which turned out to be a small gold key. "So It was you, you little thief!"  
"No! I didn't take it!" Alice yelled as two male nurses walked towards her and grabbed her by the arms._

"_Take her to the room I'll be there soon." The doctor replied at which Alice screamed as she was taken away._

"_No, I didn't take it! Please don't take me!" Alice yelled as she was dragged out the room seeing the faces of the nurses and her friends who all watched on either in tears or horror._

_"That was the last time I saw them….My friends, the people I had grown up with.  
The people who grabbed me wheeled me into a small room but when I expected them to stop, they strangely didn't…. One of them walked over to the wall and used the key I had been accused of taking, to open a hidden door in the wall. I vaguely remember being instantly shocked at this, as I had lived in that house all my life and never knew of this hidden passageway.  
It turned out the passageway led to a room; it was darker than the rest of the house, as it had no windows so I think it was under the house. My father appeared in the doorway and his minions dispersed, he walked over to me and smiled evilly before he swung something up in the air telling me to say hello to my mother. … I don't remember what happened next, they never found my body, but I know it's in the sea somewhere." Alice explained as she showed Mai what happened. "I don't think that's why I'm still here though….I think it's the fact that I no one knew what happened or that my father killed me…I do know that he needs to be stopped, he's evil Mai" _

_Mai stood watching tears streaming down her cheeks before she fell to her knees._

"_I'm so sorry you had to go through that Alice….your own father…."she sobbed burying her head in her hands._

_Alice smiled warmly at the sobbing girl as she knelt down in front of her.  
"Mai, you have a kind heart but what's done is done, it can't be changed but my father needs to be stopped. Mai looked up at this and gave a nod as she wiped her tears away.  
"Do you know who started the fire?" Mai asked to which Alice smiled sadly._

"_After he killed me my father went a crazy…He tried killed everyone, what he didn't expect was that for my friends to attack him back, the house exploded and everyone perished."_

"_That's horrible." Mai gasped.  
"Their free now Mai, that's the best gift they could have received." Alice smiled.  
"I'll find out how to stop all of this Alice, I promise." Mai replied to which gave a thankful smile._

"_You need to wake up now Mai, but be careful." _

_Mai gave a nod and smiled at Alice once more before closing her eyes and everything went black._

Mai sat up quickly with a gasp in recollection, much to the surprise of Naru who had been sitting, reading, in the chair opposite her. This surprise continued as Mai got off the sofa before running over to the table which was littered with paper and bits of evidence.  
"What are you doing Mai?" Naru asked closing his book, rising from the chair.  
"Where is the key?" she asked as she rummaged through the paper. Naru sighed and walked over to her pulling the small bag, which held the key, out off the computer desk next to where an unusually absent Lin would normally sit.  
Mai looked at the bag before slowly taking in and removing the key, she then suddenly turned and ran out of the room and down the hallway.  
"Mai what are you doing?" Naru yelled as he followed her down towards the old end of the building.  
"I know what this key is for!" Mai replied as she continued to run, ignoring the stinging pain in her stomach as it throbbed.  
Coming to a stop outside room A140 she paused for a moment as Naru caught up before going over to the door. Only to be stopped by Naru who grabbed her arm.  
"Mai we need to wait for the others to get here." He told her firmly as she pulled her arm free.

"Alice showed me what this key is for, for a reason Naru, she wants me to see what it leads to now." She replied before marching into the room and over to the wall she had seen in her dream.

"Mai, they've wallpapered this room since the fire, whatever you are looking for will be hidden." Naru explained watching the girl hunt for something.

"I've taken that into consideration already Naru, I know what I'm doing." She replied not looking away from the wall. She ran her hands along the surface of the wall before she felt a dip in the wall paper that ran the length of the wall. Moving her hand slightly over she felt a circle dip in the paper. Pulling the key out of her pocket she scored it down the wall paper instantly ripping it, before stabbing it into the circle dip which turned out to be a key hole.

"Found it." She smiled as she turned the lock which clicked and the door slowly opened, a cloud of dust imitating from the closed off room.

"Good now let's wait for the others…Mai!" Naru replied before following her into the room.

"Relax Naru I just want to see what's in here." Mai replied as she continued walking, much to Naru's disappointment.

They walked in and entered a large room that was dark from the lack of windows; a small light was on much to their surprise. The temperature dropped for a moment or two as the door slammed behind them. Naru looked over to Mai, who looked back before they ran back to the door and began hammering on it, trying to open it.

"We're stuck." Naru stated after a moment or two. Mai sighed and gave a nod in agreement.

They were indeed trapped.

* * *

Hahahaha ^ ^ I finally hit 2,000 words for a chapter! -dances- I hope that makes up for the lack of updates lately  
Thank you for reviewing ^ ^ Please enjoy and R&R some more!  
StrawberryFairy  
x


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note:** O…M…G I am so sorry for the delay T_T I just finished off the Christmas Holiday and stupid here –points to self- decided it would be a great idea to try and break her finger by slamming it in a door during the week -_- thankfully its only bruised XD but it put me behind on writing as its hard to type with your index finger out of action T_T I also hate my teachers for the amount of work they gave me T_T this is my time off dammit go away! –cough- anyway rant over again I'm sorry for the delay, please accept this long chapter as a reward

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my own characters XD

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

"We're stuck." Naru stated after a moment or two. Mai sighed and gave a nod in agreement.

They were indeed trapped.

She walked back into the room and began to look around the room again, squinting at the darkness in the room, instantly regretting not bringing a torch.  
A light suddenly illuminated from the wall behind her and she quickly looked back to see Naru waving out a match, having lit one of the hanging lamps in the room.

"Of course, he happens to be prepared for everything." She muttered to herself, not missing his smirk which caused her to roll her eyes and look around the room again. Taking in the sight of an empty brick room, with no windows and no other way out other than the door they had entered where the key was still, with any luck, tucked securely in the keyhole on the other side of the door. The key…

"Naru….where did you find the key anyway?" she asked after a moment.

"in Edward old office, it's one of the consultant Doctors office's now." Naru replied and after he failed to continue Mai realised he wasn't going to say anything more on the matter.

"I see," she replied, before returning to look around the room, as futile as it seemed.

"If we're lucky, Lin will realise we're gone and start looking for us." Naru replied after a little while.

"If we're lucky?" she replied looking back at him only to sigh when he made no effort of answering.

It was a few hours and they were still trapped, waiting anxiously with hopes of someone coming. Sighing in resolution Mai sat down by the wall letting her finger make shapes in the dirt on the floor, not even looking up when she heard the thud of Naru also sitting down.

They sat in silence for a little while before Naru also sighed and waited for Mai to start talking to him as she usually did in these situations. When a short time passed and he had still heard nothing from his assistant he looked up and saw her staring into space at the other side of the room.

"It's not polite to stare." She stated with a small smile as she side glanced towards him.

"Probably" he simply replied. "I was wondering something though."

"Oh what's that?" she asked looked over to him.

"When did you learn to speak English?" he asked which caused her to smile again.

"When you went back to England I had to return to school, I studied hard and passed my exams so I could attend College, I wanted to do religious studies but I had to take another course, so I chose English; I completed College a few months ago just after you returned." She explained looking down at her lap.

"I see, I guess I need to stop calling you stupid then." This comment caused her to look up at him quickly, her eyes wide in surprise, only to see him with his eyes closed. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips.

"Thank you." She replied quietly looking down again, a slight blush on her cheeks.

The silence returned, and they must have sat there for a long time as both of them began to drift off to sleep neither knowing what time of the day it was all they knew was that they were both tired and hungry. Mai had soon drifted into a dreamless sleep, for the first time throughout the case, she was unaware how long she had been asleep before she found herself standing in front of Gene who was shaking her roughly trying to wake her up.

"_Mai you need to wake up NOW!" _he yelled before pushing her backwards.

Mai gasped as she woke up suddenly and sat up from the wall looking around the room. It was colder now, so cold she could see her own breath floating into the air. Looking around quickly she saw Naru was still asleep; she kept looking around before she stopped.

On the other side of the room she saw a scarily familiar figure began to form opposite her; she began to slowly stand up from the wall not taking her eyes away from the figure that quickly turned into that of Edward Johnson. Mai quickly glanced over to Naru before slowly moving closer towards him.

"Naru," She called causing him to stir, only to hear Edward laugh before he grinned evilly at her.

"Now Mai, it seems we've been a naughty girl; coming into places that we have no right being in" He smirked patronizingly to her, taking a step forward. "And you know what they say; Naughty girl, need to be punished!"

Edward leapt towards Mai, pushing her against the wall, causing her to gasp in pain as her back smacked against the wall. He held her hands above her head, lifting her slightly off the floor; he pulled her shirt up to which Mai began to struggle out of the hold before she felt a cold sensation on her stomach just over the bandage on her wound which he ripped off in a sudden movement.

"How is he doing this….how is a ghost doing this?" Was all that went over Mai's mind; she looked over to Naru to see him stirring and slowly sitting up.

"It's bad to use your abilities you must be punished" Edward sneered, an evil smirk on his face. She froze. A stinging pain hit her, she looked down to see Edward holding what looked like a scalpel which he was using to slowly cut along the stitches cutting them easily, as well as catching the wound itself, causing it to open and bleed slowly.

Mai Screamed. She began to struggle again, this time against the pain filling her senses, she didn't hear the sound of Naru screaming her name, or see him force Edward away. She only felt herself slip down to the floor, the hands trapping her to the wall gone.

Looking up she saw that Naru was standing in front of her, fending off the deranged ghost who was laughing maniacally at his efforts, before he got bored and blasted Naru away where he hit the floor and rolled to a stop, his eyes closed.

"Naru!" Mai yelled as she scrambled over to him, ignoring the blood slowly trickling from the wound. Hearing him groan she was relieved, he was ok.

Hearing the loud laughs from the ghost she looked up at Edward, her anger building as she slowly stood up. "What is it that you want, why did you choose me?" Mai yelled at him gaining Edwards attention.

"Because you saw everything, you were so much like my daughter; fierce, defiant and above all stubborn." Edward explained "What I want is you, him and everyone who has abilities dead, I want to eradicate them all until I am the only one left, and after all you are all disgusting creatures who do not understand your powers." Edward explained which added to Mai's anger.

"Is that why you killed your Wife, your daughter and everyone else here?" Edwards smile was enough of an answer for her. "They were people, just like you and me, they deserved to live freely"

A white glow emanated from Mai and she found herself walking towards Edward, having no thought or say in what was happening, every attack sent her way was blocked by something unknown to her, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked around to see Alice, with all the other patients Mai had seen standing behind her, they smiled at Mai and she found herself smiling back, before turning back to Edward who was now being restrained by the same male nurses who had carried Alice away in her dream. They gave her a nod and Mai reached out a hand towards the Edward that was when her vision went white until she found herself being thrown at the wall behind her where she screamed in pain before sliding to the ground while Edward's Ghost screamed as the light struck through him and he in all circumstances exploded into a white light.

Naru had awoken by a bright light and sat up to see Mai reaching out to touch Edward, seeing spirits of patients and nurses helping the glowing girl. Standing up he watched Mai's movements and was blinded by a bright light before he heard two screams from within the room.

The light faded and the pain was building gradually as blood slowly flowed from Mai's stomach, she could now hear the sound of deep breathing, which after a little while she realised was her own. She looked around the room to see Naru standing in slightly away from her, his back to her.

"H-he's gone…." She stated quietly, which he barely acknowledged hearing; it was a few moments later when he turned around and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Bending down quickly, he moved Mai's hands from her stomach, which was slowly turning red with the blood. His face grew hard at the sight of the wound which was once again bleeding.

He got off the floor and ran over to the door pushing at it trying to open it, only to resort to pounding against it when it refused to open before returning to the room

"I must say…this is very out of character of you Naru; to be this worried about someone." Mai said with a small laugh, which was followed with a wince, while Naru just sighed loudly in exasperation, running a hand through his hair.

"This isn't funny Mai; you could bleed to death while we're trapped in here." He snapped looking over to her noticing a small sad smile on her face at his words. He sighed and went over to her and knelt down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just…" he drifted off and looked away almost as if he didn't know what to say.

"I know, it's hard to find a replacement that makes a good cup of tea." She finished which caused him to look back at her and couldn't help but smirk at her statement, which caused her to smile.

"Sort of," he replied which caused her to frown at him and tilt her head waiting for him to explain. "It would be hard to find someone who I care about as much as you."

Her eyes widened at his word and she found herself holding her breath. "N-Naru….what are you saying?" she gasped.

"I thought you had gained some intelligence since I left." He sighed and smiled as he watched her grow annoyed.

"Why you!-" she yelled but cut herself off with a wince before she collapsed back against the wall. He watched her as quilt hit him which turned into shock as he noticed tears tracing down her cheek.

"How is it even now, after everything I've done, after everything that's happened…." she asked quietly looking him in the eye. "Even after saying something so nice….you still manage to hurt me….."

Naru just sat there looking at her, absorbing her words; he felt a part of him grow angry at himself for upsetting her which he pushed away and did the one thing that he had been longing to do for a long time now, the thing he had kicked himself for not doing 4 years ago, the thing that followed him into his sub consciousness and haunted him. He Kissed her.

She was taken by surprise at first but didn't pull away, infact after a moment or two she returned it much to his relief before they both separated for air.

"I'm sorry I always hurt you" he stated softly looking at her, watching her every move.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked a feeling of hurt hitting her that maybe he was using her feelings for him against her. However when she looked up at him next she realised that was not the case.

He smiled at her, placing a hand on her cheek, leaning in towards her. "After I left to return to England I realised something that I should have a long time ago and when I was sitting in my study or in my room at home I couldn't stop thinking about it….about you….Mai Taniyama….I realised that I had fallen in love with you."

Her world stopped and her heart exploded at his words and she couldn't help but stare at him in surprise, a light blush appearing on her cheeks as she he stared back at her waiting for her response.

"B-but before you left…." She began only to be stopped by him placing another kiss on her lips.

"Forget what I told you when I left, I was being…stupid…I love you Mai" he replied almost choking on the word which caused her to smile.

"When you left, I was hurt, angry and felt very alone….It was like losing my family for a second time, everyone kept in contact with me but it wasn't the same….I feel almost ashamed to say that I blamed you for a little while." She explained and watched him look away from her guiltily. "And yet after all these years, I never stopped thinking of you, wondering how you were doing, what you were doing and even how you were coping without a cup of my tea." He smiled at this. "I soon realised that my feelings for you….never changed….so Naru, I love you too." She finished with a loving smile which he quickly captured in a powerful kiss.

When the kiss ended, or rather when they had run out of oxygen, they looked at each other for a moment, catching their breath. A dizzy spell hit her and she found herself collapsing sideways.

"Mai," Naru called worriedly as he caught her and held her up.

"Not a word about your looks…"She replied weakly which caused him to both smirk at her words and frown in worry over the weakness of her voice.

A twang of pain hit her and she found herself doubled over slightly, wincing as the wound stung and throbbed. She felt Naru's hands on her shoulders and glanced up giving him a weak smile which he returned before he moved carefully so he was sitting next to her by the wall where he moved her so she was leaning against his shoulder.

She winced and gave a gasp in pain before settling herself on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Mai; we'll get out of here soon." He told her with a sigh, his mind going into over drive as he thought of ways to get out, all the time worrying about the amount of blood that was seeping from her side.

Mai couldn't help but smile despite her predicament; she was after all leaning on Naru's shoulder, him having just kissed her. Hearing his words she gave a nod so he knew she had heard him, however she had already thought of an idea.

She closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

Opening her eyes again she was in front of Alice who was smiling down at her sadly.

"Thank you Mai for everything…..I can't tell you how sorry I am that you got hurt…."

"I know, Alice….I need you to do something for me." Mai replied to which Alice gave a nod.

"Anything." She answered eagerly.

"Please…tell Lin where we are…." Mai asked before everything went black and she found herself drifting off, oblivious to everything except the darkness that was filling her senses as she faded out of conscious.

* * *

Whee there we go some NaruXMainess ^^ about time eh? I'm sorry if the fight scene and the exorcism of Edward was a little bit of an Anti—climax…but I really struggled to think of a way to get rid of him XD I hope what happened afterwards was acceptable as well so much OOC…..-brain overload-

Thank you all who reviewed please stay seated for the next and probably last chapter of Welcome to the Mad House.

Please R&R

StrawberryFairy

x


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note:** T_T I don't know whether to be offended by a review I received or take it with a pinch of salt…so I'll choose the later and just apologize that the last chapter was so long but I have to say that I am a student and I am in the last years of school before going University so I get set a lot of work T_T and I'm sorry but education comes before writing as I'm sure a lot of you will agree, however thank you for the review anyhow! Anyway now that that is over….Thank you all for reading this story and I hope this chapter will 'end' it nicely….-winks-

**Disclaimer –** I don't own anything except my own characters

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The sound of beeping filled Mai's senses as she slowly drifted into conscious, a dull pain echoing through her body. Opening her eyes she found herself staring at a white wall; it was dark in the room she noted, but there were small beams of light lining the room.

Looking around she clarified she was in fact in a hospital room and the beeping was emanating from the heart machine on the wall next to her bed, that was attached to her hand which she then noticed had a I.V in the back of her hand that lead up to a bag behind her.

Looking around the room her eyes widened slightly when they rested on the sleeping figure of her boss sitting in the chair, confusion hit her for a moment before the memories of the previous day hit her and she found herself smiling to herself, a small blush on her cheeks as she watched him.

"I'm glad to see you are all right Mai." A female voice said from the end of Mai's bed causing her to snap her attention over to them.

"Alice…" Mai gasped as she stared wide eyed at the girl as she took in the girls appearance, her hair was no longer wet, her clothes were no longer splattered with blood, in fact she looked almost angel like, as she glowed dimly, a peaceful smile on her face. "…you look so different."

"I'm at peace Mai, and it's all thanks to you and your friends."Alice replied.

"But…we never found your body" Mai replied in confusion to which Alice shook her head.

"That was never the reason I was still here Mai, I knew very well my body would never be found as it's probably miles away from here down the stream by now. As I told you before, as long as that monster was still here I and the others couldn't leave" Alice explained.

"I see, and now that he's gone…" Mai drifted off feeling somewhat sad that her friend was leaving.

"We're all free, for the first time in a very long time, we are all so very great full to you Mai and we wish you…"She glanced over at Naru before smiling. "Both of you, all the happiness anyone can ask for."

"I have to say thank you as well Alice, you saved my life more than once, and you deserve to be free all of you do, so go and be free." Mai smiled at Alice who beamed and began to glow brightly.

"I'll see you again Mai I'm sure of it."Alice replied before fading into the light.

Mai found tears on her cheeks, tears of sadness but also happiness. Wiping the tears away she sniffed slightly only to jump when another voice sounded in the room.

"Whats wrong?" Mai turned her head to look at Naru who was now awake and watching her with concern.

"Alice is gone." She replied with a smile as more tears went down her cheeks.  
"Why are you crying then?" he asked in confusion, Mai shook her head and smiled at him.

"I'm happy for her." she said simply to which Naru gave a small smile.

Mai gave a slight cough before leaning away from the pillow, wiping the remaining tears away. The dull pain intensified slightly and she found herself wincing slightly in discomfort.

"What happened after I blacked out?" she asked and watched as Naru sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"Not long after Lin found us; we quickly got you out the room where Doctor Mitsumi and the Nurses quickly whisked you away to be treated….that was about 2 days ago." Naru added almost as an extra thought.

"2 DAYS?" Mai shouted sitting up in shock only to wince again at the ache that shot through her, before she was gently pushed back down again by Naru.

"Be careful, your still going to be a bit sore." He said gently as he kissed her on the forehead before lowering to her lips. After a few seconds they separated and Mai let out a small yawn much to the amusement of Naru. "Get some rest Mai, the sooner you get better the sooner we can go on a date." He smirked causing her to blush.

"A d-date?" she repeated looking at him incredulously only to stare as he smiled at her a true smile.

"Did I not tell you I loved you? Of course I'd take my girlfriend on a date." He told her and watched as her blush deepened.

"Ok it's a date." She said with a smile.

"Good, now get to sleep Mai, I'll be here when you wake up." He ordered and watched her lay back down on the pillow.

"Thanks Naru, I love you." She murmured as she began to drift off to sleep.

"I love you too Mai." Naru smiled and continued to watch as she fell to sleep. The first sleep she had had in a long time where she had nothing but normal dreams to keep her amused.

Dairy entry

Well this is the last Diary entry I'll be doing for now. I had to stay in hospital for a grand total of a week, not bad going huh? Although I had to pretty much beg Naru to let me out….he reluctantly gave in, but I wasn't allowed out of his sight for the next week, which could have been worse I suppose .! we finally went on the date he promised me; he took me to a lovely little restaurant that's name I honestly cannot pronounce, Naru told me it was in French and I've learnt by now to just nod and say 'I see'.

A card arrived from Doctor Mitsumi a few days ago thanking us for everything we had done for them and asking how I was, she's really thoughtful ^ ^…

Mai paused for a moment lifting up the card Dr Mitsumi smiling at it. The sound of distant crying gained Mai's attention; she looked up from her desk as the front door to the office opened and Bou walked through the door and went straight over to her.

"Mai!" he yelled pulling her into a bear hug.

"Hi Bou, it's great to see you!" Mai replied "it' been a while!"

"I know! I haven't been able to see Mai weeks now it's been horrible." Bou cried as he tightened his grip on Mai.

"A-ah…Bou" she gasped as the man crushed all the oxygen out of her.

"Bou I would much prefer it if you wouldn't suffocate my girlfriend." Naru's voice sounded as he exited his office to see what all the noise is about.

"Ah! Sorry Mai." Bou replied letting her go where she gasped for breath before smiling that she was ok to Bou.

"You idiot!" Ayako yelled smacking Bou around the head causing him to fall to the floor. "You're setting a bad example to your son!"

In Ayako's arm she held a small blue bundle that was emanating a soft cry.

"Aww; its little Daichi-chan!" Mai cooed as she went over to Ayako peeking into the blankets at the little boy. It turned out that the day after Mai and Naru were attacked in the basement, Ayako had gone into Labour and 12 hours later gave birth to a health 8lb baby boy.

"He's so cute" Mai told Ayako who smiled down lovingly at her little boy, who was still whining in protest, before nodding in agreement.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked Mai who instantly lit up and gave a nod.

Ayako handed the little bundle over to Mai who gently settled him into her arms before she started rocking the little baby.

"So Naru any new cases?" Bou asked Naru who was sitting on the couch, watching Mai with the baby.

"No, it's unusually quiet, but it's just as well as Masako and John both aren't in the country at this moment, and the both of you are unable to help for the time being." Naru explained.

"Just as well then." Bou gave a nod in response.

"Mai can I take you home with me!" Ayako exclaimed to the younger girl who had somehow managed to calm Daichi down and in turn send him off to sleep. "I can never get him to sleep that quickly!"

"that's because he only likes his daddy." Bou replied taking the little boy out of Mai's arms where Daichi instantly woke up and started screaming again.

"Now look what you've done!" Ayako screamed at her husband smacking him again as she took the baby off of him.

Mai laughed slightly as she walked over to Naru and sat down next to him on the couch where he then pulled her into his side her head resting on his chest, giggling slightly as she watched them fight as the baby screamed.

"What are you laughing about?" He asked her to which she laughed louder.

"Because; there is never a dull moment in this place." She replied to which he smirked. Lifting her head up towards him he kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Mai." He whispered in her ear to which she smiled.

"I love you too."

All I can say is that I guess things happen for a reason….But then again things don't always turn out like you expect them too…..

* * *

And that's the end of this story Thank you all so much for all the support and reviews I have received you are all so amazing. And as a thank you….I have teamed up with a friend and we are going to write a sequel to this series! So please stay tuned for the short snippet that will be posted by Wednesday.

Thanks again and for the final time please R&R!

StrawberryFairy

X


	12. Preview

**Authors Notes:** Hello all! Here is the snippet I promised, if this is well received and people want to read it I will post the first chapter tomorrow or on Friday . These are only two short scenes from the first chapter we Hope they leave you wanting to read it XD. This story is set 5 years after "Welcome to the Mad House!"

**Disclaimer: **we do not own Ghost Hunt we only own our own characters!

* * *

**Snippet of Sequel**

"Hey Mum, hey Dad it's me I'm sorry I haven't been up to see you for a while, a lot has happened lately" she said softly looking down at her hands where she played with the gold band around her left ring finger. "Naru proposed to me, I was so happy I instantly said yes, that boosted his ego a bit as I'm sure you can imagine." She laughed slightly before pausing for a moment and sighed "I wish you could both be there at my wedding but I know deep down that you will be."

She stopped talking for a little while, deep in thought before she laughed nervously. "I must say that I had an ulterior motive for coming here today, I did infact come to tell you something… I've been feeling strange for a little while now, so Naru finally forced me to make a doctor's appointment a few weeks ago, I got the results back a few days after and it shocked me a little bit." She paused not knowing how to continue "It seems I-I'm-"

* * *

Mai got out 9 cups and a plastic cup from the cupboard and set them on the table before she went over the fill the kettle up. Placing it on the hob she began preparing the tea pot, sugar dish and milk jug. The kettle had just started boiling when she heard someone enter the kitchen.

"Mai." They called which caused Mai to look quickly around and see Masako standing behind her.

"Ah, Masako I was just about to bring the tea out." Mai replied as she poured the water from the kettle into the tea pot.

"I need to talk to you about something." Masako replied watching Mai's movements.

"Oh? What's the matter?" Mai replied taking a tray out of the cupboard bellow her which she placed on the counter and began placing the cups, and pots on top of.

"I know that you're hiding something Mai….And I know what it is." Masako stated and watched as Mai stopped what she was doing then slowly turned around to face her.

"How?" She simply asked shock evident in her face.

* * *

There we go ^ ^ there's your 'sneak peak' I take it you noticed the change of 'I' to 'we' that's because I've teamed up with **ClippedNinja** for the sequel and we will be working hard together to get this story out and flowing fast XD

A BIG BIG BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed 'Welcome to the Mad House' and I hope you will continue to support us in the sequel "**Goodbye to Normality**"

Thanks!

StrawberryFairy  
X


End file.
